Sombras Lunares Destiny
by Flagrants
Summary: Samantha y Tristán investigan los restos de una nave estrellada a las afueras de la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

"_**That shiver you feel up your spine is truth. **_

_**There are nightmares rising from the shadows, **_

_**and they hunger for our dying hope." **_

– No deberíamos estar aquí. – Las palabras rebotaron sobre las paredes creando un débil eco. En medio de la oscuridad dos siluetas se movían lentamente a través de la penumbra, guiadas solamente por el tenue resplandor de un rayo de luz, caminaban una detrás de otra, esquivando las sillas cubiertas por el óxido apiladas dentro de la habitación,.

– ¡Shhh! Guarda silencio. – Murmuró la chica que sostenía la linterna mientras brincaba por encima de un par de cajas.

El edificio había estado abandonado por mas de medio siglo; Al igual que en el resto de la ciudad, la naturaleza había comenzado a reclamar el desolado territorio hacia muchos años, pequeñas señas de vegetación cubrían las grietas en el techo, las paredes y el suelo del lugar.

– Este sitio es peligroso, puede haber Fallens cerca. –

– No seas ridículo Tristán, estamos a sólo media hora de trayecto de la Torre. – Se burló Sam.

El chico suspiró resignado, sabia que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañera. Hacía poco mas de una semana que habían visto como una nave había atravesado la atmósfera, cayendo muy cerca por fuera de los muros de la ciudad; Fue entonces cuando a Sam se le ocurrió la, según ella, brillante idea de ir a revisar los restos de la nave.

– Por aquí. – Murmuró la chica señalando una vieja entrada.

– Me puedes repetir que hacemos aquí. – Se quejó Tristán.

– Puedes regresar si quieres. – Respondió Sam al tiempo que atravesaba la puerta derruida, dejando a su compañero a oscuras. Después de un instante de duda el chico fue detrás de ella.

Salieron al frió de la noche justo en frente de un antiguo campo de football, cuyo pasto había crecido lo suficiente para estar por encima de la cabeza de ambos jóvenes. A su derecha Sam observo como la gigantesca esfera conocida como El Viajero cubría el horizonte, con su brillo blanquecino iluminando el paisaje nocturno; Justo debajo de el se encontraba la ultima ciudad segura para los humanos. "Nuestro Hogar" Pensó Sam.

– ¡Abajo!– Musitó Tristán. Un grupo de luces aparecieron en la distancia, aumentando de tamaño a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban. Los jóvenes se escondieron detrás de un autobús semi-enterrado en uno de los edificios cercanos, guardando absoluto silencio para no ser detectados, unos minutos mas tarde la patrulla paso de largo a unos cien metros de ellos. No era la primera vez que se escabullían para salir a recorrer la vieja región, y sabían bien que si los atrapaban no seria para nada agradable.

– Creo que se han ido. – Sam se incorporó y echo a andar rápidamente hacia el final de la calle. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta topar con pared, dando vuelta en seguida hacia su izquierda.

– Tardaran algu... ¡ouch! – Tristán se detuvo al instante al tropezar contra la espalda de su compañera – ¿Por qué te detienes? –

– Ahí está. –

Doscientos metros delante de ellos descansaba la enorme nave, la luz de la luna chocaba contra ella lanzando destellos azulados en todas direcciones, detrás de ella se podían observar las marcas que había dejado al arrastrarse por el suelo durante el impacto.

– ¡Hey! ¡Samantha, espera! – Sam se apresuro hacia el lugar donde yacía la nave, con Tristán corriendo a espaldas de ella maldiciendo entre dientes.

– No crees que es maravillosa. – Comentó la chica al ser alcanzada, pasando su mano por encima del casco, el cual parecía cambiar de color cada vez que los dedos rozaban su superficie.

– Nunca había visto nada igual. – Admitió el chico.

– Ellos mintieron. –

– ¿Quiénes?– Preguntó Tristán confuso.

– Los Guardianes, dijeron que había sido una de sus naves, un aterrizaje forzoso. – Sam miró a su compañero con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Esta es una nave enemiga. – Agregó finalmente.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

– Al contrario que tú, yo si leo. – Respondió en broma, dando media vuelta para examinar el resto de la nave.

Estuvieron revisando el exterior de la nave durante un cuarto de hora. La llúvia había comenzado a caer ligera, una cálida llúvia de verano.

– Encontré la forma de entrar. – Dijo Sam

Tristán se acerco lentamente hasta donde se hallaba la puerta de acceso, observando detenidamente las marcas que cubrían el lugar.

– Hubo una pelea aquí. No creo que entrar sea una buena idea. –

– Por favor Tristán. – Pidío Sam – Si fuera peligroso no habrían dejado la zona sin vigilancia, por favor, solo cinco minutos. –

– Un minuto. – Respondió Tristán, tomando la linterna de las manos de Sam adentrándose primero en la nave.

Caminaron por el interior de la nave en silencio a través de un largo pasillo, las puertas a derecha e izquierda se encontraban cerradas herméticamente, haciendo del estrecho camino la única vía para recorrer el lugar. La oscuridad se cerraba de manera ominosa a sus espaldas a cada paso que daban. En varias ocasiones usaron la linterna para mirar detrás de ellos al haber creído escuchar un ruido. El pasillo terminaba en una gran cabina con un panel de control, un pequeño led parpadeaba en la parte inferior de una pantalla, iluminando con un tono carmesí la habitación de manera intermitente.

– Mira esto. – Murmuró Sam. – Todos estos símbolos... Estamos en una Tombship, es una nave de la colmena. –

– Debes estar bromeando. –

– Todos estos son simbo... ¿Qué fue eso? – El sonido seco de un golpeo resonó en la distancia. Segundos después el panel de control frente a ellos se encendió con un pitido ensordecedor.

– ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – Gritó Tristán tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido punzante.

– ¡No fui yo! –

La linterna que sostenía Tristán comenzó a parpadear junto con el resto de focos y pantallas en la consola, la cabina parecía sumergida bajo el faro de un estrobo gigante, mientras el aguijoneante sonido iba en aumento. Súbitamente el pitido se detuvo llevándose consigo cualquier rastro de luz, sepultando todo el lugar en la oscuridad.

– ¡Tristán, tristán!, ¿dónde estas? – Gritó Sam exaltada mientras manoteaba a ciegas. – ¡Tristaahhhh! –

– Soy yo, tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy, salgamo... – Un rugido inhumano inundo las tinieblas, atravesando las paredes de la nave. Sam se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Tristán sollozando.

– They call it the Traveler. We watch as it hangs above. The mysterious sphere, silently protecting us. – Comenzó a rezar Sam. – They call it the Traveler... Silently protecting us... –

– Mierda, la linterna no enciende. – Tristán escuchó como una puerta se abría a su derecha, a pesar de no ver nada podía sentir la vil presencia que se cernía sobre ellos. El destello rojizo volvió a iluminar la habitación, lo suficiente para distinguir la puerta recién abierta al otro lado de donde se encontraban. En la penumbra distinguió la forma cadavérica frente a el. "Las sombras tienen garras." Recordó haber leido alguna vez.

– Sam, tenemos que correr, ¿Sam? –

Sam levantó la vista para mirar a Tristán, su rostro se encontraba completamente pálido, los ojos abiertos de par en par observando un punto fijo al otro lado de la cabina. Sam podía escuchar los apenas audibles gruñidos de la criatura, obligándose a si misma a voltear, dirigió su mirada hacia el Thrall. Era como ver un esqueleto monstruoso, su piel lechosa se distinguía aun en la oscuridad, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitando sus garras a ciegas. La habitación se ilumino repentinamente cuando Tristán consiguió encender la linterna, la criatura giro su cabeza inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraban, sus afilados dientes parecían esbozar una sonrisa. "La sonrisa de la muerte." Pensó Sam. Fue entonces cuando el Thrall rugió hacia ellos.

– ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue corriendo! – Sam escuchó el grito de Tristán justo a su lado. No podía recordar en que momento habían empezado a correr, ni cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo. De algún modo habían logrado salir vivos de la nave, en ese instante estaban atravesando el campo de football, siendo cazados por mas de una docena de Thralls debajo de la incesante llúvia.

Alcanzaron las gradas al otro extremo con apenas ventaja por encima de sus perseguidores, Sam podía sentir como sus pulmones comenzaban a arder por el esfuerzo, no estaba segura que pudiera mantener el paso por mucho tiempo mas.

El estruendo de una ráfaga de disparos retumbó en la noche. Sam pudo escuchar como un par de las criaturas caían al suelo.

– ¡Guardianes! – Gritó Sam hacia Tristán con una sonrisa sobre el rostro. Tres ráfagas mas se encargaron de eliminar a mas de la mitad del grupo restante. Sam levantó la vista tratando de descubrir de donde venían los disparos.

– ¡Sam! ¡Cuidado! – La advertencia de Tristán llegó demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sam tropezó con una abertura sobre el pavimento. Desde el suelo Sam pudo observar como el Trhall saltaba hacia ella vociferando con sus garras en alto, listo para acabar con ella. Sam cerró los ojos lista para recibir el mortal golpe. Un último disparo se escuchó unos segundos después.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tristán de pie frente a ella.

– S-si, eso creo. –

– Que bueno. – Suspiró Tristán desplomándose sobre el suelo

– ¿Qué te... – Cuando Sam vió su pecho notó la sangre empapando su camisa. – ¿Tristán?... ¿Tristán? No, por favor, ¡no me hagas esto! –

– Un grupo mas viene en camino, tenemos que irnos. – Una mano enguantada tomo el brazo de Sam levantándola del piso.

– Suéltame. – Sam se libro del agarre y se dejo caer junto a Tristán. – Vas a estar bien. – Sam lo abrazó comenzando a llorar.

– Sam, ve con ella. –

– No, no pienso dejarte aquí. –

– No te preocupes por mi, solo vete. – Tristán hizo un último esfuerzo para librarse del abrazo de Sam. – Por favor, llévatela. –

La Guardiana asintió hacia el y levantó a la joven por los hombros.


	2. Chapter 2

La pálida luz de los primeros rayos del sol comenzaba a iluminar el desolado paisaje más allá de la figura del Viajero. En lo alto de la Torre norte un hombre enmascarado observaba en soledad como la ciudad cobraba vida poco a poco.

–Los protegeré por ti. –susurró El Orador, mirando hacia la enorme esfera que flotaba por encima de la ciudad–. No importa cómo.

Un par de pasos irrumpieron súbitamente dentro de la estancia, El Orador levantó una pistola en menos de un pestañeo, apuntando hacia el intruso. El desconocido permaneció en la entrada hasta después que el enmascarado lo reconoció y bajó su arma. El guardián avanzó en dirección al Orador, deteniéndose a escasos pasos.

–Señor, –saludó el recién llegado, haciendo una ligera reverencia–. Lo hemos encontrado.

–¿Sólo a él?

–Me temo que si.

–Tráelo aquí. –ordenó El Orador.

El titán asintió dando media vuelta, alejándose raudamente. En la distancia las aves comenzaron a trinar sobre los árboles, rompiendo el silencio del amanecer. Cinco minutos más tarde el guardián regresó llevando consigo un individuo vestido completamente de negro, el extraño cubría su cabeza con una capucha, dejando su faz oculta en la oscuridad.

–Llegaste antes de tiempo, –señaló El Orador, mirando al desconocido–. ¿A qué debemos esta sorpresa?

El prisionero permaneció en silencio, sus dos brillantes ojos miraban intensamente a su interrogador.

–Dime Xür, ¿A quién estás ayudando?

–¿Ayudar? No sé de qué... –el titán golpeó a Xür directamente sobre el rostro, interrumpiendo sus palabras. El hombre cayó de espaldas a metro y medio de distancia de donde se encontraba. El guardián fue hasta él nuevamente, arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo de rodillas frente al hombre de la máscara.

–No tenemos tiempo para esto, –la voz del Orador sonaba aburrida–. ¿Cómo se llama tu cliente?

–Nunca pregunto nombres.

La mano del titán tomó a Xür por la nuca, estampándolo contra el piso, tiñendo de sangre allí donde el rostro del prisionero había chocado. El Orador hizo una seña al guardián indicándole que se detuviera.

–Perdona los modales del Capitán, no suele tener tanta calma como yo en los interrogatorios. –se disculpó El Orador, ofreciéndole un pañuelo a Xür y agachándose para ponerse a la altura de este–. Aunque siendo honesto, hoy no gozo de mucha paciencia.

Xür observo cómo el brazo del guardián comenzó a lanzar pequeños destellos de luz alrededor. Podía sentir como la concentración de energía crecía a cada instante. "El puño de Havoc." Reconoció.

–Esta bien, –murmuró débilmente el hombre–. te diré lo que sé. –el capitán detuvo su ataque al instante.

* * *

Dentro de la sala reinaba el sonido de los murmullos, por todas las esquinas de la habitación se podían observar a humanos, awokens y exos discutiendo en voz baja; habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que la sala de juicios fue convocada en su totalidad. Al parecer la noticia del ataque a las afueras de los muros había levantado un torbellino de absoluta preocupación en la población.

–... esto es inverosímil, ¿Cómo es posible que esa jovencita...

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron repentinamente, acallando a los presentes. El Orador entró acompañado por el comandante Zavala y Lord Saladín, caminando hasta el podio al final de la sala.

–Traed a la acusada. –Exclamó Lord Saladín una vez que todos los presentes se hallaban en sus asientos.

Tres guardianes ingresaron en la habitación escoltando a una menuda chica de cabello castaño con las manos encadenadas, guiándola hasta el centro de la sala, tomando una formación de triangulo alrededor de ella.

El comandante Zavala hizo sonar su puño sobre un enorme gong señalando el inicio del juicio.

–Samantha Saade, se os acusa de alta traición en contra de la humanidad.– Recitó Lord Saladín, poniéndose de pie–. ¿Cómo os declaras?

Sam permaneció en silencio. Los últimos días habían trascurrido demasiado a prisa; la muerte de Tristán, su arresto, el juicio. Cada noche lloraba hasta quedarse dormida con la esperanza de que por la mañana toda esa pesadilla terminara, pero los sueños no representaban ningún escape, resultando aún peores que la realidad; cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a Tristán tirado en el suelo, la sangre corriendo; recordaba sus propios gritos ahogados por el aullido del Thrall, ese monstruoso rugido.

–Soy inocente. –balbuceó la segunda vez que repitieron la pregunta.

Durante más de una hora, el jurado estuvo deliberando acerca de los hechos. Se imputaba a Sam por el ataque de la colmena a las afueras de la ciudad. Sam podía ver como las dudas de su culpabilidad se iban disipando en algunos miembros del consejo a medida que el tiempo transcurría; sin embargo, una parte de ellos eran detractores que se negaban a creer las acusaciones, y atribuían su participación como una desafortunada coincidencia, estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

–Sé que es difícil de creer, –El Orador comenzó a hablar por primera vez–. Es nuestra responsabilidad discernir entre la culpabilidad o inocencia del delicado caso que nos ataña. Pero no podemos predisponer nuestro juicio de un lado u otro antes de atender a todos los detalles... Master Rahool, por favor.

El awoken se levantó a la derecha de la sala, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza hacía el podio. Sam alzó la vista de sus pies para mirar al recién llamado. "Él me defenderá, sabe que soy inocente." pensó, observando esperanzada a su antiguo maestro de piel azulada. Pero todo su optimismo se vino abajo en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del criptólogo, la mirada de decepción y aversión que le lanzó fue suficiente para saber que la consideraba culpable.

–¿Conoce a la acusada?

–Si, fue mi aprendiz hace algunos años, antes de comenzar a colaborar en las investigaciones del difunto profesor Jean-François. –algunos de los presentes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, al escuchar el nombre.

–¿Conoce usted en que consistía dicha investigación?

–No personalmente.

–Como algunos saben, –continuó El Orador, la investigación del profesor Jean-François tenía por objetivo conseguir la forma de discutir libremente con nuestros enemigos, descifrar al completo su tecnología, y sobre todo... buscar la manera de comunicarse con la oscuridad.

Una ola de murmullos y exclamaciones estalló dentro de la sala.

–La acusada frente a ustedes, es la heredera de todos los conocimientos de dicha investigación. –El Orador se puso en pie, señalando a Samantha.

–¡Yo no hice nada! –gritó Sam, haciendo escuchar por encima del ruido–. Yo jamas trataría...

–¡Silencio! –interrumpió El Orador, enmudeciendo la habitación–. ¿Niegas haber trabajado con el profesor Jean-François?

–No, yo...

–¡¿Estuviste dentro de la nave, o no?!

–Si, pero...

–¡Una nave que permaneció en calma, hasta que tú ingresaste en ella!

–Yo nunca...

–¡Tú causaste el ataque!

–No... yo... ellos mataron a Tristán, iban a matarme también, soy inocente... –las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Sam, apagando su voz.

–Ese, es el precio a pagar por tratar con la oscuridad. –sentenció El Orador–. Yo soy aquel que habla en nombre del Viajero. Samantha Saade, te condeno a la pena capital. Si algún miembro del consejo tiene algo que objetar, que tome la palabra. –La sala se mantuvo en silencio.

La escolta condujo a Sam a través del largo pasillo que llevaba hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la ejecución. Un hechicero caminaba por delante del grupo, mientras dos titanes a espaldas de Sam la sostenían por los brazos.

Sam arrastraba los pies a cada paso, imaginando como sería ese día si no hubiese insistido en ir a esa nave. "Quizá estaría en casa platicando con Tristán." pensó melancólica. Fue entonces cuando un ligero destello de luz cruzó frente a su rostro. Sam sintió el aire arremolinarse delante de ella e instantes después el titán a su derecha salió despedido hacia atrás. El guardián a su izquierda empujó a Sam contra la pared y sacó su arma, escudriñando el pasillo en busca del atacante; mientras que el hechicero lanzaba una ráfaga de energía frente a él. Sam distinguió una pequeña deformación de luz a su izquierda, como si mirase a través de una burbuja. Ambos guardianes lanzaron una ráfaga de disparos en dirección al lugar hacia donde Sam miraba. Una cazadora apareció de la nada a escasos centímetros del titán, desarmándolo antes de que pudiese disparar nuevamente. El hechicero levantó su rifle apuntando a la extraña, sin embargo, al instante el arma salió volando hecha trizas por el impacto de un cuchillo. Ambos guardianes se lanzaron al unísono contra la atacante, la cuál bloqueaba los ataques a tal velocidad que Sam tenía que esforzarse para seguir sus movimientos con la vista.

La cazadora retrocedió un par de metros debido al embate de la escolta. Los tres guardianes permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos, entonces la desconocida desapareció espontáneamente en medio del aire. El par de escoltas miraron el aire vacío desconcertados, un destello anaranjado atravesó el aire incrustándose en el hombro izquierdo del hechicero, al tiempo que su compañero descargaba el puño de Havoc delante de el, fallando el impacto, pero destruyendo el campo de invisibilidad de su enemiga. Un segundo cuchillo golpeó sobre la pierna del titán, haciéndole caer de rodillas. La desconocida lanzó un par de pequeñas esferas plateadas a los pies de los guardianes, la detonación de las bombas impactó a los dos escoltas, desplomándolos sobre el piso.

–¿Tú-tú eres? –tartamudeó Sam, reconociendo a la desconocida. Era la misma guardiana que la había salvado de los Thralls.

–Dejemos las explicaciones para después. –replicó la cazadora, ayudando a Sam a incorporarse,

–¿Están muertos? –preguntó la chica, mirando a los tres guardianes tirados.

–Sólo están inconscientes. –replicó una voz robótica a espaldas de la desconocida–. Hannah, ya están aquí, tenemos que salir. –alertó el pequeño espectro blanco, flotando alrededor de la guardiana.

Al otro lado del pasillo la puerta explotó.

–¡Sparrow! ¡Ahora! –gritó la cazadora, cubriendo a Sam con su cuerpo.

El espectro materializó el vehículo frente a ellas, mientras una lluvia de balas atravesaba el pasillo, impactando sobre las paredes. La guardiana lanzó a la chica sobre el sparrow, subiendo en seguida.

–¿Dónde está la salida? –espetó Hannah, acelerando el vehículo.

–Diez metros a la izquierda. –señaló la voz del espectro tras una nueva ráfaga de disparos.

El arma de la cazadora comenzó a brillar hasta rodearla completamente en un halo dorado. El disparo desintegró parte de la pared, creando una abertura suficientemente grande para que el vehículo pasara a través de ella.

La guardiana condujo el sparrow a través de la torre, siguiendo las indicaciones de su espectro, perseguida de cerca por media decena de guardianes. Algunas balas chocaron sobre su espalda destruyendo su escudo en dos ocasiones.

–¿Cuánto falta? Tenemos que salir antes de que sellen la torre. –gritó la guardiana.

–Tenemos que llegar a la siguiente planta, 80 metros delante, –contestó el espectro–. Pero tenemos que deshacernos de nuestros amigos primero.

–¡Eso ya lo sé! –chilló Hannah, sacando un par de esferas color esmeralda lanzándolas detrás de ella. La explosión destrozó la mitad del nivel, deteniendo a sus perseguidores. La guardiana aprovechó la confusión para subir al siguiente piso.

–¡Sostente! –ordenó a Sam, incrementando la velocidad.

Sam se aferró al vehículo, observando a su compañera apuntar hacía el muro delante de ellas. La pared se pulverizó inmediatamente, dando paso a la luz del sol.

"¿La luz del sol?" reflexionó Sam–. ¡¿No estarás pensando?! –gritó.

El sparrow abandonó la torre a toda velocidad cientos de metros por encima del suelo. Durante algunos instantes Hannah contempló el cielo vacío frente a ella, temiendo haberse equivocado de sitio.

–¡¿Donde esta... –entonces sintió el impacto bajo el vehículo al aterrizar sobre el hangar invisible, en un parpadeo la nave apareció frente a ella.

–Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos. –suspiró la cazadora, frenando bruscamente el vehículo–. ¿Estas bien? ¿Samantha? ¡Hey, Samantha?

–No te preocupes, sólo se ha desmayado. –informó el espectro junto a ella.

–Menos mal. –dijo la guardiana, bajando del sparrow –. ¡Leonard! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

–Ya estamos fuera del cinturón de asteroides, ¿quieres que salgamos de la galaxia? –bromeó una voz a través de los altoparlantes de la nave.

–No, supongo que por el momento con esto basta. –respondió la chica riendo.


	3. Chapter 3

–Nunca pensé que lo conseguiría.

–No habría apostado por nuestra amiga si no hubiese estado segura de ello.

–Discúlpame por haber dudado de ti.

La mujer respondió con un gesto de su mano libre, restando importancia a las palabras de su acompañante. En la otra mano sostenía una copa llena con un líquido de apariencia metálica que brillaba en medio de la semioscuridad de la sala.

–Pero no acabo de entender el porqué.

–Sabes bien que no podemos dejar caer La Torre. –al hablar la luz palpitaba en los labios de la mujer por el contenido de su copa –. No por ahora. –agregó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Samantha se despertó debido al sonido de las voces; incorporándose lentamente recorrió el lugar con la vista, tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba. El dolor en las muñecas la golpeó repentinamente haciéndole recordar lo sucedido. Salió de la cama, masajeando las marcas producidas por las ahora ausentes cadenas, caminando hasta la entrada de la habitación. La puerta se abrió automáticamente, interrumpiendo con el ruido la conversación que se llevaba a cabo afuera.

Un mapa estaba desplegado encima de una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Un exo observaba atentamente el mapa junto a una chica que estaba señalando un punto sobre los planos.

–¿Dormiste bien? –saludó el androide, levantando la vista hacia Sam.

Sam asintió, mirando a los desconocidos.

–Creo que debes tener muchas preguntas. –dijo la desconocida.

–¿Dónde esta la guardiana? –preguntó Sam.

–Al parecer se golpeó la cabeza. –el pequeño espectro se materializó justo encima de la mesa, comenzando a examinar a Samantha.

–No se golpeó nada. –dijó la chica riendo–. Seguramente esperaba verme con casco y armadura, ¿No es así?

–¿Eres...

–Si. –asintió la cazadora–. Creo que sera mejor presentarme, mi nombre es Hannah, mi compañero y piloto de la nave en que viajamos se llama Leonard, y este pequeño de aquí es Matt.

–Mucho gusto. –saludó el espectro flotando frente a Sam.

–Ho-hola.

–Siéntate. –Hannah señaló la silla vacía en la mesa.

La joven tomó asiento mientras observaba con detenimiento a la pareja frente a ella. Hannah lucía completamente diferente sin su armadura, parecía ser una chica común y corriente, apenas mayor que la propia Sam; vestía unos jeans junto a una camiseta sencilla, con el cabello negro suelto a la altura de los hombros. Leonard destacaba por la ausencia de la mitad de su brazo derecho, su rostro metálico era completamente gris, y llevaba una armadura llena de diminutas marcas de disparos.

–¿Por qué me salvaste? –Sam bajo la vista hasta sus manos, donde aún se podían apreciar las marcas de las esposas.

La guardiana suspiró, llevando su pulgar a la boca para morderlo.

–Llevamos un tiempo vigilándote. –confesó Leonard.

–¿Vigilándome?

–Cuidándote. –corrigió Hannah.

–¿Quienes son ustedes? –preguntó Sam confusa.

–Trabajábamos con el profesor Jean-François. –El exo camino hasta Samantha–. Creo que deberías escuchar esto. –agregó, colocando un pequeño aparato electrónico sobre la mesa frente a la aturdida chica.

–La grabadora del profesor. –reconoció Sam al instante, estirando la mano para coger dispositivo–. ¿Qué es...

–Te explicare todo después que lo escuches. –interrumpió Hannah.

Samantha activó la grabadora tras unos segundos de duda.

"Esta tarde he sido capaz de interceptar un nuevo mensaje de baja frecuencia de origen desconocido. El objetivo de la transmisión parece ubicarse en la luna; en los últimos meses el numero de dichas transmisiones ha ido en aumento de manera alarmante, el nivel de cifrado de los mensajes es claramente superior a todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, tengo el presentimiento que es de vital importancia conocer el contenido que encierran...

Después de semanas de trabajo he logrado encontrar un patrón en las transmisiones, he descifrado parcialmente el contenido de los mensajes, es lenguaje Hive, son ordenes para agruparse, coordenadas lunares, y una palabra que se repite en cada uno de ellos, necesito saber más...

Una nueva transmisión, una sola frase: «Pronto estaremos listos, la hora se acerca.» Y un nombre... El hijo de Oryx... Necesito hablar con El Orador..."

La grabación terminó dejando solo estática.

–El profesor murió un día después de grabar la última parte. –Hannah se acercó hasta Sam–. Fue asesinado, creíamos que tu serías el siguiente objetivo, por eso te hemos estado vigilando.

–Pero... yo no sé nada acerca de esto.

–Sabemos que el profesor mantuvo los mensajes en secreto de ti para no involucrarte. –agregó Leonard–. Pero eres la única persona que puede continuar su trabajo, necesitábamos mantenerte a salvo.

–Necesitamos tu ayuda. –La guardiana tomó la mano de Sam, haciéndola levantar la vista hacia ella–. La nave en la que estuviste no fue la primera, ha habido decenas más; y esto es sólo el inicio, tenemos que detener la invasión, necesitamos descifrar los mensajes de la colmena, conocer sus planes.

–¿U-una invasión? –Samantha giro la vista a uno y otro de sus acompañantes buscando una respuesta–. ¿Cómo...

Una alarma se encendió acallando las palabras de Sam. Leonard salió a toda prisa de la habitación en dirección a la cabina de la nave.

–¡Tenemos compañía! –gritó el androide al revisar los monitores de la nave–. ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?

–¡Matt! ¡Revisa a Sam, rápido! –espetó Hannah materializando al pequeño espectro.

–Tiene un transmisor subcutáneo. –declaró el pequeño espectro flotando a la altura del cuello de Sam.

–¡Desactívalo, de prisa!

Hannah corrió hacia la cabina junto a Leonard, Una pequeña flota de naves apareció en los monitores de la nave–. Once –contó Hannah–. Oh no, la Birth of History viene al frente. –maldijo al reconocer la nave de Lord Saladín.

–Era una trampa, sabían que iríamos a salvarla.

–He desactivado el transmisor. –el espectro apareció detrás de Hannah junto con Samantha.

–¿Puedes perderlos? –la voz de la guardiana sonaba tensa.

–¿Ganar a una nave legendaria? –Leonard miró al monitor mientras tomaba los controles de la nave–. No. –dijo después de unos segundos–. Será mejor que se preparen para el plan B.

–Entendido. –Hannah salió de la cabina haciendo señas a Sam para que la siguiera.

La nave vibró súbitamente debido al impacto de los primeros disparos.

–Debemos darnos prisa. –Hannah lanzó una armadura hacia Sam una vez en la habitación–. Póntela, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–¿Por qué no les contamos acerca de la invasión? Estoy segura que nos ayudarán. –dijo Sam.

–¡No seas ingenua! –rugió la cazadora poniéndose su propia armadura–. El Orador se niega a actuar, ¿Por que crees que te iban a ejecutar? Era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ti, ¡no quiere saber nada acerca de la invasión!

Sam palideció ante las palabras de su compañera.

–Vamos Samantha, ponte la armadura. –continuó Hannah tratando de sonar tranquila.

–Sólo tenemos 800 milisegundos de ventaja. –declaró el androide una vez que sus compañeras regresaron a la cabina.

–¿Cuántos saltos puedes dar antes de que nos atrapen? –preguntó la cazadora mientras cargaba su arma.

–Dos, tal vez tres si dirijo toda la energía hacia los propulsores.

–Hazlo, saldremos en el segundo salto.

–Sería mejor en el primero, si no doy el tercer salto las atraparan.

–Sospecharán del primer salto, nos atraparían igual; puedes dar los tres saltos, confío en ti. –Hannah materializó a su espectro mientras tomaba a Sam de los hombros.

En un instante la nave dio el salto dejando atrás a sus perseguidores, El exo volvió a activar el impulso y atravesaron el espacio por segunda vez inmediatamente, fue entonces cuando el espectro transportó a las chicas fuera de la nave. Hannah sólo vio la estela dejada por su compañero después de desaparecer tras el tercer salto.

–Matt, contacta con SS, no podemos quedarnos flotando en el espacio mucho tiempo. –ordenó Hannah–. Adiós Leonard. –murmuró despidiéndose de su amigo.


End file.
